cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Events in 200411
Below is a timeline of major events in the marin of 200411. HYPRA 200411a *'1:200411 '- Stevonia declares war on Ion, marking the start of the Trinimine War. *'3:200411 '- Ion prepares to attack and to deflect attacks from Stevonia. *'4:200411 '- Ion launches a cluster of ten Beta Plus missles at minor cities on Stevonia (planet). *'5:200411 '- rUBY is destroyed. *'8:200411 '- Ion forces plan to blow up Stevonia (planet) from the core. *'9:200411 '- Stevonia requests to stop the Trinimine War immediately, and the war ends. *'10:200411 '- Prestox joins in the Sumpter War to fight against Ethon. *'13:200411 '- The Dastrac War ends as Leon surrenders. *'14:200411 '- The IHITOD are found for the first time and destroys a USR base, sparking the beginning of the Aklaza War. *'14:200411 '- The IHITOD takes over Christion. *'17:200411 '- The IHITOD retreat to the Neutral Zone. *'18:200411 '- The Bohrok invade the Stevonian planet, Dorel-17, starting the Bohrium War. *'18:200411 '- Spencon and Deron team up to destroy some of the Bohrok. *'21:200411 '- The IHITOD sends 100,000 Terror-666's to try to destroy the USR. *'22:200411 '- Steven destroys 1/3 of the IHITOD, Gigyas. *'22:200411 '- The IHITOD breaks away from Christion to create the organization Triplon. *'23:200411 '- Deron finds the planet of the Bohrok, Bohron. *'25:200411 '- rUBY returns in Emerald Form. *'27:200411 '- The SOPA:PIPA Virus arises from outside the Local Group. *'27:200411 '- Derek destroys 1/3 of the IHITOD, Tenaix. *'28:200411 '- rUBY attacks Xenaris. *'30:200411 '- A major USR meeting takes place in Byzantium II. HYPRA 200411b *'32:200411 '- The Second Gostrusum War begins after Stevonia declares war on SkyClan for no reason. *'33:200411 '- The Gostrusum Pufferoid Dispute starts. *'33:200411 '- Ion sides with SkyClan, creating the Odestron Alliance (due to the unsteady peace after the Trinimine War). *'35:200411 '- Trevon is attacked by the Bohrok. *'36:200411 '- The Stormbringer Empire sides with Trevon in the 2nd Gostrusum War. *'39:200411 '- Leon rejoins SkyClan. *'39:200411 '- Stevon sends a glitched message out to Stevonia declaring that they want revenge. *'40:200411 '- Tetron finds Prestox's temporary planet. *'41:200411 '- rUBY rejoins with Stevonia. *'42:200411 '- Spencon creates the KePUNEDuM. *'45:200411 '- Steven changes his DNA to null the ASMDS. *'45:200411 '- Spencon creates the KePUNEDuM. *'46:200411 '- Steven starts experimenting with GLaDOS. *'47:200411 '- Spencon wipes out all traces of the Bohrok, ending the Bohrium War. *'47:200411 '- Spencer deployes WheP-One, destroying GLaDOS. *'48:200411 '- Stevon destroys Tallon IV. *'48:200411 '- The Axis Alliance joins the Odestron Alliance. *'51:200411 '- The KePUNEDuM starts to destroy a decoy of the planet of Stevonia. *'52:200411 '- A decoy rUBY is destroyed with the Algernon Decimator for a second time. *'52:200411 '- The T-Type moves Stevonia's black hole sun to an unspecified location. *'55:200411 '- Spencer destroys the last 1/3 of the IHITOD (Pernell), ending the Aklaza War. *'57:200411 '- Prestox joins the Odestron Alliance. *'58:200411 '- The planet Chromicon becomes the CIMS (Chrome Ion Master Station) *'60:200411 '- Deron forces receive unknown readings of ships in the Neutral Zone. HYPRA 200411c *'63:200411 '- All forces withdraw from the 2nd Gostrusum War, marking a dead stalemate. *'67:200411 '- Stevonia and Deron report strange transmisssions recieved by space stations near the Neutral Zone. *'74:200411 '- Neutral Zone Space Station 3895 is attacked by the Xerglings. *'86:200411 '- Deron radars recieve the first readings of Xergling motherships. Category:Timelines